


Hell or High Water

by Shadowkat83



Series: Moments in Time [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Gladiolus Amicitia, Bisexual Male Character, Cor is Dean's dad, Crossover Pairings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gladio and Dean are married, Hunter Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Kingsglaive Dean Winchester, M/M, Married Couple, Married Dean Winchester, Protective Cor Leonis, Protective Gladiolus Amicitia, Rare Pairings, Ring of the Lucii (Final Fantasy XV), Snippets, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkat83/pseuds/Shadowkat83
Summary: Summary: Gladio had been pacing the garage ever since Cor had told them to meet him here in Hammerhead. There was still no word from Dean, not since they found out that Niflheim had attacked Insomnia, and Gladio couldn't help but wonder what had happened to his husband.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Gladiolus Amicitia
Series: Moments in Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930825





	Hell or High Water

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a snippet of another crossover idea I have running in my head. This particular scene just wouldn't leave me alone. Featuring married Dean/Gladio. Title comes from an AC/DC song. Beta'd by CalloftheNorth.

**Hell or High Water**

Gladio couldn't stand still a moment longer, he paced the length of the garage, his form too restless with worry. His conflicting emotions were getting the better of him at the moment. He couldn't stop checking his phone, hoping for a call or even a text from his lover. Ever since he read that newspaper article in Galdin Quay, he's been going out of his mind with worry over his husband. Being a Kingsglaive, Dean had been required to remain behind for the negotiations, even though he personally served as Noctis' Glaive and not King Regis'.

But with the attack on Insomnia, Gladio had no clue how Dean fares. He's tried calling multiple times, but still received no answer. Even Dean's father, Cor, hasn't heard a word from him. Speaking of the Marshal, Cor was also pacing the garage, it being too wet to be outside. The Marshal had intended to go on ahead to Prairie Outpost, but with still no word on Dean, had opted to remain in Hammerhead, instead.

Sometime later, the quiet of the garage was interrupted by the roaring of an engine. Gladio and Cor immediately made their way out to see who it was. They watched in stunned silence as Nyx Ulric stepped out of The Star, Prince Noctis’ personal vehicle. Nyx waved over to them calling, “You two mind giving me a hand? I don't know how badly he's hurt.”

Gladio shared a look with Cor before approaching Nyx. “What's wrong?”

As soon as he approached the car, Gladio saw who was in the passenger seat unconscious, it was Dean. The Shield sucked in a sharp breath and immediately knelt down to get a better look at his husband. As Gladio reached out a hand to check Dean's pulse, the other man stirred.

Groaning, Dean shifted in the seat and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw when his eyes opened were the worried amber eyes of his husband. “Hey Gladio,” he slurred sleepily, still feeling the effects of stasis.

Gladio's eyes softened, “Hey, how are you doing?” He carefully reached in the car and wrapped one of Dean's arms over his shoulders, helping the Glaive out of the car. Dean staggered as he got his feet under him, leaning heavily against Gladio. He yawned, eyes drooping. He had always hated going into stasis; the effects making him feel nauseous and dizzy.

“Stasis sucks,” he mumbled, fighting back another yawn.

A gruff familiar voice spoke next, “How much magic did you use?”

Dean looked up and met his dad's gray eyes. He hesitated a moment before answering, knowing it was going to upset both of them, “Um, I may... have...um... used... the Ring of Lucis to summon the Old Wall,” he stuttered out.

Dean could feel Gladio stiffen next to him as he watched his father's eyes widen in alarm, “THE RING?!”

Dean nodded, averting his eyes, before looking back. He defended himself by saying, “I had to! The Niffs had these really huge daemons and we needed to protect the people! And it worked! The old Kings showed up with Mom too and we held the city!”

Cor started at that, “Leviathan showed up?!”

Dean nodded, “yep, she did. I didn't even have to call her.”

Cor frowned, “It was risky using the ring. It could have cost you your life! But I'm glad you're safe,” Cor placed his hand on Dean's shoulder comfortingly, “Go rest. I'll see you when you get to Prairie Outpost with the others.”

Dean nodded and watched as his father headed back to the garage before Gladio helped him over to where the caravan was. Suddenly a bright voice called out his name, “Dean!”

Dean turned to look and saw Cindy heading his way, he grinned tiredly at her, “Heya sweetheart.”

Cindy frowned at him once she got close taking stock of his tired expression, “You doing okay, sug?”

He nodded, “Yeah, I'm okay. Just need to sleep this stasis off, then I'm back to normal.”

She smiled, relief clear in her expression, “I'll let ya rest then. I wanna talk to ya in the mornin’ though. We gotta get caught up.”

“Yep, I know.” After saying good night, he and the silent Gladio made their way inside the caravan. Dean frowned over at his husband, “You're being really quiet. Something on your mind?”

Amber's eyes met green and Dean's heart clenched at the amount of emotion in his lover's eyes. Then Gladio spoke, “I was so worried that I had lost you when I read the news.”

Dean turned to face Gladio and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, “Hey, just remember come hell or high water I'll always find a way back to you.”

His lover nodded expression softening, “Yea. Same here.” It was their promise, ever since they said their vows almost a year ago.

With a grin Dean headed into the bedroom of the caravan stripping off his jacket as he went, pausing when a startled sound left Gladio. He turned around to look once again at his husband to find Gladio's eyes locked on his arm. Dean looked down curiously, and then noticed the jacked marks from when he wore the ring still there. This must have been what The Rogue Queen meant when she said he would bear reminders of their encounter. He may be worthy to her, but the other Kings didn't agree with her and had punished him. She was the reason he was still standing.

Dean sighed and looked up, “Yeah, it's my reminder that I may serve the Chosen King, but I am not the one to bear the ring.”

Gladio nodded, it made sense. At least Dean still had his life. With that thought still in his mind Gladio helped Dean out of the rest of his clothes and into bed. After a second of thought the Shield also decided to call it a night, stripping down and climbing into be after his husband.


End file.
